Bane's Bane
by madisonhagan1
Summary: A Catwoman and Bane love story. Bane's found his Bane.
1. Bane

**Bane's Bane. **

"Ok big boy, calm down. It's not like I knew right?"

"Give him to me."

"It's just a teddy bear, Bane."

"I said, give him to me!"

"You shouldn't talk to a lady like that, How 'bout trying to be a little nicer, hm?"

He grunted in frustration.

I smirked playfully.

"How 'bout a please?"

He sighed.

"Please, give him to me."

"See that wasn't so bad, was it? You can be nice, huh, Bane?"

"...Yeah."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll give him back to you."

I tossed the bear into the air, and waved goodbye. I started to jump out the window, when he grabbed me.

"What the hell!?"

He slammed me down to the floor, and blocked my only exit.

"What were you doing in my house, señorita?"

"Bane, ugh! get off!"

"Not until you tell me why you were in my house?"

"I didn't even know it was your house."

"Still, why were you here?"

"Robbing the place."

"Why?"

"I heard from a fellow rogue there was something valuable here that the owner would do anything for."

"Yeah, my fucking bear!"

"Look, Bane. I'm sorry."

"Don't come here again!"

"Fine! I won't. Damn!"

He let go of me, and lifted me gently off the floor.

"Look Bane, I didn't know. Why do you love the bear so much anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it...just go."

He shoved me forward to the window, I hopped onto the window seal and looked back. Bane was putting the bear in the exact spot I had found it, brushing it off and petting it's head.

You know this guy may be large and for the moment, mean. but I feel bad for him.

"...Bane?"

"Why are you still here?"

"...Never mind..."

I started to leave when he stopped me.

"No señorita. Wait. I'm sorry for being... uh, rude."

"Don't be. I'm the one that tried to rob you."

"Yeah. But you're still a lady. And I was taught to always respect women."

"You grew up in jail. Who taught you?"

"Myself."

"Well. Good to know you respect women. Even though you did throw me around a little bit..."

"Sorry about that. Señorita. I wasn't thinking."

"I could tell."

"Let's just start over hm?"

He extended his large hand toward me. I took it, shaking it firmly.

"Sure."

He smiled.

"My name is Bane. I am from Santa Prisca. Born and raised in jail to serve my father's sentence. This is my bear, Osito. He's my only friend. I grew up with him. What about you, Felino?"

"I go by Catwoman. I was raised in the streets. My mother committed suicide. My father accidentally drank himself to death. I was poor, forced to live as a hooker to get by. I got into robbing, and well...shit happened and now I'm here."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. I loved my mother but my father was a bastard. He beat me when he was drunk, and he was _always_ drunk. I never heard the end of the insults until that night. I saw him dead in his recliner, beer bottle still in his hands. I packed my bags and left to fend for myself. But I survived."

"You are strong, Felino."

"Yes, I am...And so are you."

"Gracias."

I smirked and his frequent use of spanish. I didn't know much. "De nada."

He smirked too. "Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Lástima que tiene que vivir así. Te deseo suerte en la vida."

"Eh...What?"

He chuckled. "You have to figure that one out for yourself. It is late, you must be tired. Again I apologize for shouting and any injuries I have caused you."

"It's ok. I'll see ya around, Bane."

"See you around, Gatito"

I jumped out the window, heading for home. That went...very well.

I went home and found my small black laptop. I searched up what Bane had said to me.

"You're a beautiful woman. It's a shame you have to live this way. I wish you luck in life."

Well...That was sweet.

I smiled. Hey I might as well learn some spanish while I'm on.

I wrote a few phrases down to memorize and shut the laptop off. I was exhausted. My cats, all like 100 of them crawled into bed with me as I fell asleep.

"Goodnight, babies."

I woke up that morning and dressed in a nice short cream sweater dress and cream heels. I styled my black pixie cut and put on my usual day makeup for work.

Selina Kyle ready for duty. As long as that pervert of a boss doesn't make a move on me again everything will be fine. Damn man thinks he can squeeze my ass everyday, if he does it again I'll have to teach him a lesson, but...then again...I don't know if thats worth getting fired over.

I drove to work walking into the building and trying to hide from my boss, I of course failed.

Selina Kyle aka Catwoman master thief can't even hide from her sleazy boss. Never underestimate the power of a perverted man kids. He can smell you.

He came out of no where. He's like a damn blood hound!

"Good morning, Ms. Kyle. It is still Ms. Isn't it?"

"Yes It is, Thomas. And good morning."

I did my best to swallow the bile in my throat, gritting my teeth, forcing a small smile.

"Ah, but I can change that."

He grabbed my ass as usual.

"Uh-uh...I have some work to do, don't want to be late on getting that paperwork done."

"Oh I can give you another day..."

"No, I want to get it done today, sorry. I'll see you later Mr. Blake."

I left in a hurry rushing down the halls.

I hate that man.

I sat at my cubical stacking up my already finished paperwork into a pile and unfinished into another pile, I tidied up my desk and powered up my laptop. I had a new email.

From Mr. Blake...

I clicked on the application bringing up my mail account. His new message blinked. I clicked hesitantly waiting for what ever bull he's typed up.

"Dear Ms. Kyle.

I am aware that you have some work today, I am your boss after all, but I was wondering if I could take you out for a nice lunch at break. It will be fun, I promise. How about it?

Love Mr. Thomas Blake."

I sighed. I clicked reply trying to come up with a rejection letter but couldn't find a good excuse. I had been avoiding him and his flirting since high school. We were briefly friends but that all changed when he sort of obsessed over me. I couldn't take it so I started to avoid him and have been till this day. It's been three years since then. I didn't even have to go to college, I couldn't. I lived on the streets everything I made went toward high school. It was hard so he gave me this job on the spot not letting me bother with a resume. Of course I didn't want to work with him, but this was a once in a life time opportunity, I guess the least I could do for him is let him take me out to dinner at least once, after all he did give me this job and help me buy a good house.

Dear Mr. Blake.

Thank you for the offer. I'm sure it would be fun to have lunch with you at break. I'm not sure if I have time, so I'll think about it. After all you have been good to me, helping me get this job and my house. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go out on a little date with you on break. Just don't take me anywhere fancy, a subway or something is good enough, or maybe just a coffee. Thank you again.

Sincerely Ms. Selina Kyle.

About a minute later I got a new message from him. Man he sure does reply fast.

I read aloud, no one could hear me anyway.

"Dear Ms. Kyle.

Thank you for accepting my request. I am happy to help you in anyway I can. After all we are friends right? Besides I've known you since high school you had a tough life, of course I would give you a job you deserve it. I'll take you out for coffee then. I can't wait. Also if you don't mind me saying you look ravishing today, as always. See you soon.

Love Mr. Thomas Blake."

I groaned. He took it wrong, I said I'd think about it. Oh well. At least this might get him to stop touching me and begging to go out with me all the time.

I finished my paperwork just as it was time for break. I couldn't wait to get this over with.


	2. Sleazy Boss

"Hello, Ms. Kyle. Ready for a coffee break?"

"Uh, Yeah. Sure."

I got up from my seat, brushing my dress down and shutting my computer off.

"I finished the work, Mr. Blake. It's ready for you to look at anytime."

"Good job, you're always such a hard and dedicated worker."

Yeah so I can get away from you...

"Thank you, I take my job very seriously."

"I can tell. I like a woman who's a hard worker, and knows what she wants."

We crossed the parking lot and left in his car heading to whatever coffee shop he was taking me too.

He grabbed my hand in his large one. Squeezing tightly.

I yanked my hand away in surprise.

"Sorry did I startle you?"

"Uh, uh...No. I'm fine. Just uh, shy that's all."

"Selina? Selina Kyle, shy? Ha! That's funny..."

He grabbed my hand again.

"Look, Mr. Blake. Please be professional."

"But-"

"I'm not asking for much, Thomas. Just that you keep this friendly. But not...too friendly."

"Eh, O-ok... I can do that. Anything for you, Selina."

I nodded my head slightly.

"Thank you..."

He continued driving towards the coffee shop.

"This is the best in Gotham. Now I know you said nothing fancy but I couldn't resist."

"Thomas! I said no."

"I know, I know but I wanted to take you somewhere nice. A nice woman, a nice place, a nice man. Thought it would you know...be nice."

"It is but, I'm just not..."

"Oh come on! It's gonna be fun, I promise."

He took my hand helping me out of the car in the parking area of Fancy lattes and shakes.

"This is...nice but Thomas I'm not the fancy type of girl."

Unless it's money and jewels...

"Aw, you will be after today."

I sighed inwardly this guy tries way to hard. This is going to be a long date.

We entered and waited in a very long line. Finally we ordered our coffees and sat down outside at the tables with the umbrella shades. It was rather nice...

"Thank yo again for letting me take you here, Selina."

"You're welcome."

It's not like I had much of a choice.

"I was thinking maybe after this we could make this an...annual thing?"

Oh geez...

"Uh, well I don't know, Thomas. It sounds too unprofessional to me."

"I see..."

"How about every friday then?"

I thought about it. There was no way I could escape this without being too rude, or getting fired.

"Ok fine. How about every other friday, here at the coffee place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess It's fine if It's just every other friday."

"Good, It sounds like fun. Thank you."

"Uh, You're welcome."

We finished our coffees talking and fidgeting. To me it was the most awkward thing I've ever been subjected too. It was completely boring and he was just sitting there, talking staring at me dreamily. I was not looking forward to the next friday after the next.

But I'd have to deal with it, I need to think up some excuses for next time.

We drove back in silence. I finished more paperwork he had given me and ate my lunch in silence by myself. Just the way I liked it. I was looking forward to my little heist tonight. I could use the release. Maybe I'll stop by Bane's house for a chat. he seems like a nicer guy then most people led him on to be. At least to me he was.

if I have a run in with Batman, Maybe he'll explain why he's being such an ass all of a sudden. He's trying to seriously arrest me now, he hasn't kissed me or flirted with me in a month and he doesn't even react when I flirt with him. I thought he liked me. Guess not.

I went home and did my chores. Cleaning the house, feeding and watering my cats. Making sure they were all brushed and had attention. Then I took care of my needs. Brushing my teeth, taking a shower, brushing my hair, and putting on my night time makeup. By the time I was done with my chores and my needs it was around 8:00 PM the time I usually go out as Catwoman. I gussied up in the mirror and put on my Catwoman costume, taking it out from the secret panel in my closet.

My costume was jet black. It had a working tail and claws, non visible armor under the material, thankfully not hindering the costume in the slightest in fitting tightly to my body.

My cowl had ears and thin whiskers. The ears had a special devise that gave me super sonic hearing and helped locate people by sound. The whiskers weren't just for show either they helped me figure out just how to move to have perfect balance. Although I didn't need much help with that.

My boots were armored, it had working claws at the bottom where the toes would be, the boots went up to my knee. All the claws on the suit were retractable.

My suit was a full one piece, my top had a corset with matching material, a zipper started at my collar and ended at my belly button. Enabling me to seduce perverted men and get in and out of my costume easily.

My gloves went up just above my elbows. My knuckles had small metal plates over each one. Saber claws could come out of them as well. Like Catman and his cult.

My tail not only helped with balance but was armored and could be used to swipe and grab at my enemies. A very useful weapon and accessory.

I carried a whip, also a black colored metal. It could easily cut someones head off, If I wanted to of course I'm not a murderer but you'd be surprised what you have to go through just to protect yourself. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. I carried Caltrops, and Bolas as well. Beneath my wrists were darts that when used shoots itself forward at whomever I'm aiming at, when hit it puts the victim to sleep for a couple hours.

I had on a cat collar with a silent type of metal in the shape of a cat head, the eyes were an emerald green. That was just for looks it had no special purpose. My Suit also had a self cooling and heating mechanism. Great when you were fighting Mr. Freeze, Livewire, and Lazara.

I put in my yellow Cat-eye contacts. Not just for looks either. Although they are yellow and had slitted pupils. Helping with my persona. They enable me to see perfectly in the dark and or hazardous weather. They also let me see heat signatures and if enemies are armed or not, how they are feeling and what their heart rate is. Very very useful. Trust me, I use it quite a lot. They also tell me if someone is behind me or not, and shows if they are going to attack and what kind of weapon they are using.

The bottom of my boots are steel spring-loaded with climbing pitons to help me attach to walls and ceilings, smooth or not. Also very very useful.

I carried a devise that could stop cameras, freezing their image so as I walk by, everything would seem perfectly normal. I had fangs that could retract as well, they guarded my teeth from punches and kicks so they wouldn't break, also enabling me to bite victims if I had too. I don't use that very often but it does scare people.

I am a black belt in karate and know many other forms of martial arts. I am fast and very tactful. I am a master gymnast, I've practiced since I was a little girl.

I am a force to be reckoned with. I've never been beaten except by Batman.

But that's gonna change. I will beat him, one day.

Although you'd think my costume was bulky and really high tech looking. It isn't. To a naked eye it would just seem like an expensive sexy skin tight catsuit with no special abilities. Boy would you be wrong. I could take down anyone with this suit. But you'd be right about it being skin tight and sexy.

I looked back at my cats. They had a job too. Only a small one. I often took Isis with me to help rob places that even I couldn't fit into. But mainly they go around town, carefully and take anything that seems valuable and brings it back here. I've trained them for this since they each were just baby kittens. I loved them more then they could ever imagine. I said my goodbyes giving them permission to do their jobs if they felt like it and left.

"Goodbye, babies. See you soon."

I flipped up into the air, landing perfectly on the sidewalk. I climbed up the rock wall to the ceiling, jumping across rooftops on the way to Gotham Bank.


	3. Besar

I robbed the bank successfully, only taking about $5,000.

I decided to stop by Bane's place to have a chat before going home, I may be pushing my luck by giving Batman more time to find me, I hope he doesn't, I don't want to deal with him right now. I never do.

I entered his window, from last time.

"Hola, Bane, usted aquí?"

I practiced some spanish. I learned some in high school and off the streets but not enough to truly impress anyone especially someone who speaks it fluently. I had looked up some phrases. Somehow hoping to amuse him.

"Gatita, ¿Eso es verdad?"

He came out of the shadows, face sort of shocked. But he smiled brightly when he saw me on the window seal.

"Sí".

He smiled wider.

"So you know some spanish now, huh, señorita?"

"Sí".

He laughed.

"Know anymore?"

"Yeah, not much though."

"I can teach you if you like."

"Really?"

"Sí".

I laughed as he mocked my tone of voice from earlier.

"That sounds like fun. When can we start?"

"How 'bout now. I don't have anything else to do."

"Sure, I have time before I need to go home."

I walked over to his side. We both sat on his dusty couch.

"Ok. As you know, Sí means yes."

"Mhm."

"And No. means No."

"Mhm."

"First I'll teach you to count in Spanish."

"Alright."

"One is uno"

"Uno."

"Good. Two is dos"

"Dos."

"Good. Three is tres"

"Tres."

"Very good. And four is cuatro."

"Cuatro."

"Good. And five is cinco"

"Cinco."

"Great. and six is seis."

"Seis."

"Very good, you're doing better then I though you would."

"Thank you."

"Seven is siete."

"Siete."

"Yes. and eight is ocho."

"Ocho."

"Nine is nueve"

"Nueve."

"And ten is diez."

"Diez."

"Very good."

We continued all the way to one hundred until we moved on.

"Now I'll teach you greetings and goodbyes."

I nodded my head.

"Ok. Hello is ¡Hola. And goodbye is ¡Adiós!."

I nodded again repeating him.

"Good."

I smiled.

"Now, Good morning is ¡buenos días. And good afternoon is ¡buenas tardes."

I repeated."

"Good. Goodnight is Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches."

"Good. Hello, my name is Catwoman is Hola, mi nombre es Catwoman."

"Hola, mi nombre es Catwoman."

"Very good, you pronounced it perfectly."

"I love you is Te quiero and I hate you is Te odio."

I repeated.

"Kitten is gatito."

"Gatito."

"Correct."

"Cat is gato or felino."

I nodded, repeating both.

He pointed to the couch. "This is canapé."

"Canapé."

He pointed to the floor.

"This is suelo."

"Suelo.."

He pointed up to the ceiling.

"This is techo."

"Techo.."

"Good. Good."

He pointed to himself. "This is varón."

"Varón."

He pointed to me. "You are a mujer."

"Mujer."

He nodded.

"We are humano."

"Humano."

"I am a luchador. You are a ladrón."

"ladrón?"

"A thief."

"Oh, ok."

"This is a casa." He motioned around to the house.

"Casa."

"Good."

He pointed to the strands of hair that poked out through the mask on my forehead.

"This is called pelo. Your pelo is the color negro."

I repeated.

He pointed to my eyebrows.

"Cejas."

"Cejas."

He pointed down to my yellow eyes.

"Ojos."

"Ojos."

Then down to my small nose.

"Nariz."

"Nariz."

Then down to my lips...

"Labios..."

"Labios..."

He cupped my cheek.

"Carrillo..."

"Carrillo..."

He leaned forward lips inches from mine.

His other hand reached up to brush over my lips, he brought those same fingers to his, whispering.

"Besar..."

I knew what that meant.

"B-Besar..."

He leaned in, his lips connecting with mine. He was warm, his lips were soft. I parted my lips and kissed him back.

"Tierno beso ..."

He kissed me again.

He stopped, leaning back abruptly.

"A-Arrepentido!"

Sorry.

"No, no! It's alright."

"I-I...Shouldn't have done that. That was very rude of me."

"Bane, You don't need to be sorry."

"Eh-I... don't?"

"No, I...liked it."

He smiled slightly.

"Really?"

I smiled.

"Sí."

We sat there in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"Still I should have asked first. It was rude."

"You don't have to ask to kiss me, you would a couple days ago, but not now."

He smiled again.

"That's nice to know."

I left to go home a while later, kissing him on the cheek to say goodbye.

Well that was fun.


	4. Date

By the time I got home it was 12:00 PM.

"Hey, babies."

I rubbed each cat on the head.

I undressed and collapsed on my bed falling asleep.

The next day I went to work a little happier then usual, I practiced spanish in my mind as I drove.

"Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, Siete, Ocho, Nueve, Diez..."

I repeated all the words I learned from him, over and over again. I pulled into the parking lot and walked through the doors.

Of course Mr. Blood hound came runnin'.

"Good morning, Ms. Kyle."

"Good morning, Mr. Blake."

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm great."

"Good to hear."

He nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd like the day off today."

"The day off?"

"Yes."

I thought about it for a minute.

"I'd love too but what's the catch?"

"No catch...Not really. Just that I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight. I did have some other...uh, nighttime plans but I canceled them for you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blake but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I...already have a date."

"You...do?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Uh, If you don't mind me asking...Who is he?"

"Um...His name is-"

I had to think. Maybe I could use Bane for this. He use to go by the name Antonio Diego or Antonio Dorrance. He never uses his first real name. Although Dorrance is his real last name.

"His name is Antonio. Antonio Dorrance."

"Oh..."

"He uh, asked me out yesterday..."

"I see...May I meet him?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because I like to know the type of people my employees hang out with."

Yeah right.

"Even my dates?"

"Yes, even your dates."

He was scowling.

"Uh, I'll ask him if it's ok then. I'll just go and work for the time being."

He nodded.

What the hell am I gonna do now. Surely somehow he would recognize Bane. Sure no one has seen his face before besides his mouth, chin and eyes. But his build is huge. Only a few select men are that big in Gotham I couple of villains, Batman and some of the stronger thugs. But even Batman wasn't as big as him. I'm sure Bane wont even want to do this. Great. Why didn't I just suck it up and go on the date with Thomas.

I worked my butt off hoping to get extra points with that, and I was nicer to Thomas then I usually was, that made him happy, and it made it slightly worse now he really wants to meet 'Antonio Dorrance'.

That night in my Catwoman costume two hours earlier then when I usually go out. I had to go on a 'date' with Bane aka 'Antonio Dorrance' Soon. But I had to convince him first, also revealing my secret identity. I'm sure I could trust him with that. Batman knows and he hasn't told the police. And after that kiss from last night. I'm going to have to risk it.

"Bane?"

"Catwoman?"

"I have a very weird favor to ask."

"Oh?"

"My boss, during the day is always flirting and pestering me so to get out of a situation I kind of told him I already had a date, and that it was you, but not you, Antonio Dorrance, you."

"So you want me to go on a date with you, Señorita?"

"Yes. but I also need to know if you would of course go in disguise, go by that name and if I can trust you with my secret identity."

"Of course you can. I'll help."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I took off my mask. "My real name is Selina Kyle. I work as a business woman."

"_The_ Selina Kyle? Like the one that got fired for punching Bruce Wayne?"

"...Yeah, he deserved it."

"What'd he do?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. That's done and over with now."

He nodded his understanding. I obviously wasn't going to tell him the reason.

"So I can trust you?"

"Yes."

"The dates in two hours, but we have to be there in an hour and thirty minutes for the reservation. Mr. Blake will be there thirty minutes after we get there because of a meeting. Think we both can be ready by then?"

"I'm the master of disguise of course we can."

I laughed ok come to this address right now. I'll meet you there."

He nodded and I jumped out the window hurrying off home.

When he got there I was waiting for him.

"Ready for a makeover Bane?"

"Ready, Señorita."

I took him over to the bathroom. This was the first time anyone has seen him without the mask including me.

"May I?"

"Of course."

I took off his sumo wrestling mask revealing his face.

He was a very handsome man even more so then Bruce. He had a deep pair of dark green eyes, he had dark hair that was cut in a nice neat short hairstyle slicked back. His nose was slightly crooked, it had a rather skinny bridge and got larger as it went down, kind of like Joker's but WAY more handsome. He had nice cheek bones and a chiseled chin. With a small and subtle clef. His eyebrows were dark and thick, arched up in a way that made him very intimidating. He had small ears and a short neck because of his body build. and to top it all off he had a light scar down one of his eyes. He was ruggedly handsome and scary at the same time. I liked it.

"Am I ugly?"

"No! no...You're very handsome. But lets get started before we're late."

I told him to get in the shower for a quick wash and to call me when he's decent. About 8 minutes later he called me back in.

I walked through the doors, He was naked besides the towel around his waist. You could see the scars where the venom tubes use to go. He didn't need the tubes anymore, after all these years on venom his body naturally produced it now all he needed to do was activate it, he's not addicted to it anymore, and it's no longer his life support.

I combed his hair, slicking it back and drying it. Each and every strand laid perfectly. I gave him an extra toothbrush I hadn't opened yet and he brushed his teeth. His teeth were really white and straight. Why did he hide his face for so long?

After he was done I brought out some makeup.

"Makeup?"

"So you look flawless, I need to make sure he completely likes you, he's really snobby and expects perfection. Besides the rich men here wear makeup anyway."

I found a foundation his skin color and smoothed it on his face creating the illusion of soft perfect skin. I took a light matte eyeshadow for his eyes two shades lighter then his skin color, making his eyes look bigger. I took a dark brown eyeliner and gently made a thin line on top of each eyelid at the lash line. I took the same shade of dark brown mascara lightly coating the bottom lashes with one stroke and lightly coating the upper lashes with two strokes. I finished it off with concealer, bronzer, blush and non color chapstick. I didn't bother hiding his scar. I combed through his eyebrows then his hair once more.

It was time for him to get dressed. I had picked up a suit his size at a store on the way here, well stole it really. He put it on.

"You're ready now It's my turn."

Almost an hour had gone by since we started.

I got in the shower then dried my hair and brushed through it. I brushed my teeth, redid my nighttime makeup and styled my hair. I got dressed and put in some earrings. Done.

I walked out and Bane seemed to be in shock.

"You look beautiful, Señorita."

"Thank you, you look very handsome too, Señor."

He smiled.

I had my hair styled, and had my black cat eye and red lip makeup look. I had on a nice long flowing dress that fit my figure perfectly, a slit crawled up my hip giving it a sexier appearance. The dress itself was a nice soft silky fabric. It flowed beautifully, it was slim and hugged my body all the way down to my ankles, flowing slightly out. There was a little lace around the neckline. The neckline was a deep dip and one shouldered. My pumps were an emerald green, making me appear taller and gave this look a splash of color.

"Shall we go, 'Antonio'?"

"We shall, Selina."

He took my arm and hand in his and led me down to his car. We drove to the restaurant in silence, I was worrying rather this would work or not.

When we got there we went in and the waiter prepared our table. Mr. Blake hadn't arrived yet, so we would be waiting a while. No one suspected anything. Good.

Fifteen minutes later, Thomas showed up.

"Sorry I made you wait, Selina."

He looked over to Bane scowling. He took him in up and down, no doubt judging him.

"You too Mr. Dorrance."

Bane nodded.

"It's fine."

Thomas sat down across from us.

"So this is your date, Selina?"

"Yes."

"He seems rather thugish."

Well isn't he straight forward.

Bane scowled.

"That was rude, Thomas."

"Sorry..."

Thomas held out his hand to Bane.

"Sorry about that old chap, I'm Thomas, Thomas Blake."

Bane took his hand and shook it firmly, a little too firmly for Thomas's liking.

"Very strong grip you got there, Antonio."

"Thank you, Mr. Blake."

"Alright now that you've seen my date is it ok for you leave now?"

Bane smirked. He was obviously amused at my rejecting Thomas.

"I don't know enough about him yet. I'd rather get to know him more before I leave you alone with uh...him."

I rolled my eyes slightly. Bane scowled again.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Bane asked outright.

"Where are you from?"

Crap I didn't expect questions!

"I am from Gotham. I was born here and raised here with my parents. Judy Dorrance and Tom Dorrance. I have no siblings."

"Oh? Well. Ok. Have you ever been married before?"

"No. I've never dated much either."

"I see...Why do you like Selina?"

"She's smart, beautiful, strong, and a rather independent woman. She's a hard worker, and is very caring and understanding. I asked her out on a date to further out relationship."

"Mhm. I see...And uh, where did you get that scar on your eye?"

"A while back I met Selina on the street. A man was sexually harassing her and I started a fight with him trying to protect her. He was drunk and had a glass beer bottle in his hand, he broke it and slashed at me catching my right eye. I eventually beat him up and called the police, they took him away and I helped Selina back to her house to make sure she was ok and wasn't injured. We became good friends right away."

I was staring at him in astonishment. This man was a great liar, not to mention a very good story teller.

"That's uh, very romantic."

I piped up to join the conversation. "Yes, it is isn't it? We've liked each other ever since."

"I've never heard of him till today."

"I know. He's traveled a while and came back to see me because he missed me. It's been what? two years?"

"Yes, two long years." Bane nodded.

"I see...That's very interesting."

Me and Bane glanced at each other.

"You seem more like friends to me."

"No not really."

Bane lifted his hand where mine was resting on the table, intertwining his fingers in mine. He kissed my cheek.

Thomas glared. "I think it would be best If I talk to Selina in private for a moment, please."

Bane nodded. "I'll be back once you signal me, I'll be over at the bar."

I nodded. "That's fine."

Bane left and Thomas stared at me for a moment breathing heavily.

"I was hoping this was just an excuse. Sure that would hurt my feelings but I've liked you since high school. I'm the one that wanted to go on this date with you. Why did you pick some thug instead?"

"He's not a thug! Yes it's true you've known me since high school. And It's true you did ask me out. But I already had a date tonight, Thomas. I like him, I really do. and It's not fair to insult him like this."

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry. But that's just what I think. This isn't going to last, Selina. You'll see."

He got up to leave.

"Is that a threat?"

He didn't answer, he walked away leaving me at an empty table. I signaled Bane back over. I was fuming.

"What happened, Señorita?"

"I-I think he just threatened me."


	5. Quitting

I had went home thinking about what Thomas had said to me. I'm pretty sure that was a threat. Bane had gotten angry. He offered to drive me home but I declined. Walking.

"Hey babies."

I pet all my cats and tended to their needs including mine.

"Time for bed."

I got dressed after taking a nice hot shower and went to bed with my kittens.

The next morning I went to work. It was awkward. I didn't know what to say if Thomas would talk to me.

I walked through the doors, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. It didn't really work. I was nervous. I'm usually not this way. But something just creeps me out about Thomas. Something about him reminds me of a panther ready to strike if denied.

"Selina."

"Thomas."

"How's your morning so far."

"...Good."

"That's good."

"...Yeah."

"You look pretty today."

"Thank you...You look nice too."

He smiled slightly.

"I don't have much work for you today so you won't be all that busy."

"That's fine."

"...Listen, Selina. I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was rude. To you and...Antonio."

"Thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it."

He nodded his head, slightly.

"You're welcome. How can I make it up to you?"

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. I turned around and slapped him. He was caught off guard, and so was I. I hadn't thought before I had acted. But I was still very angry with Thomas, and I didn't regret slapping him.

"You can start off by being completely professional with our relationship. Stay out of my personal life, and be happy for me, if you really thought of my as a friend or even more then a friend you would respect my decision. You were very rude last night. And I'm pretty sure you threatened me before you left. That's uncalled for!"

He rubbed his red cheek, everyone in the office was staring, mouths dropped.

"I-I...I'm sorry. But I can't."

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"I can't stay out of your personal life, I care about you too much, Selina. I love you."

"You...What? Well you have one hell-of-a stupid way of showing it! Thomas you are my boss, nothing more. And that's how it will stay. And if you can't handle that, then I quit!"

I left the building in a huff. He grabbed my arm yanking me back to him, hard.

"Let go of me!"

He kept shushing me and dragged me outside, employees watching intently.

"I said, let go!"

"Be quiet, Selina! Just, Just calm down!"

He loosened his grip on me but didn't let go. "Why are you being like this, Selina?"

"What do you mean me? What about you!?"

"Quit yelling!"

"Let go!"

"NO! Just calm down, everyones staring!"

"Good. Let them stare!"

He yanked me forward, closer and harder then before.

_"Quit."_

The look in his eyes was enough to silence me. It gave me the chills. He's the only person that actually scares me.

"Now then. Calm down and be quiet."

I shut my mouth, doing as he said.

"I want you to rethink your decision about quitting. I want you to stay."

I nodded slightly.

"Good. Now give me a nice big pretty smile."

I obeyed, smiling.

"You're so beautiful, Selina."

He caressed my face then let go of me. I left in a hurry, ready to get the hell away from him.

I called Bane. He had given me his house number last night just incase something would happen.

"Bane?"

"Selina?"

"Yes, It's me."

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, but I quit my job."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No, It's fine. I needed to. This is good for me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I slapped him and yelled at him in front of everyone. I told him to stay out of my personal life but he didn't listen. So I quit."

"I'm sorry, It's my fault. If I hadn't been so rude and showy then maybe he wouldn't have threatened you."

"No! No. It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have excepted the job in the first place. But I did knowing I would regret it."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just tried to get me to stay. I didn't listen. I'm done with his sexual harassment and annoying flirting."

"He sexually harassed you?"

"Yeah, has been for three years. Grabs my ass sometimes. Tries to kiss me and hold my hand. And he flirts a lot. Like, a lot."

"Do you need me to hurt him or something?"

"You can if you want. But I won't ask you too. I don't want you getting caught by Batman or anything."

"I'll take that chance."

I smiled.

"Thanks. I mean it. Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I come over tonight?"

"Definitely."

"I'll see you then. Bye, Bane."

"Bye, Selina."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I'm pretty sure I liked Bane, a lot. I smiled. Maybe I can pursue a relationship with him instead of Batman.


	6. Catman

That night I went out as Catwoman but not before showing up on Thomas's roof. I looked in, he was sitting at his desk on his laptop. He seemed to be in deep thought. I could hear him mumbling.

"Selina...(inaudible.) Me...Forever and ever...(inaudible.)"

I got closer hoping to hear him better, that's when I saw it. There were pictures of me everywhere. On the table, the walls, just everywhere. My eyes were wide and my breathing quickened. This guy was obsessed with me! He's crazy!

He suddenly looked out the window. His eyes went wide, he jumped up and raced towards the door, slamming it open, almost breaking it.

"I saw you! Come out now!"

He had no weapons, so I stepped forward.

"Catwoman!?"

"Correct..."

He stepped forward, our bodies inches from each other. He suddenly smiled and tried to touch my face. I smacked him away, hissing and growling. He smirked, cocking his head to the side. "Don't be stupid, Selina. Come here."

I stopped in my tracks. Did he just call me Selina. He knows who I am!? "I-I uh, think you have me mixed up with someone else."

"I could never forget those beautiful eyes, those lips...that voice. Your body. You are but one of a kind. My one of a kind."

I glared. "How did you know!?"

He shrugged. "I've known since you first dawned that costume."

"Have you been spying on me!?"

"No, simply observing you."

"You stalker!"

He growled to himself. "I'm not a stalker!" He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He stepped forward, trying to touch me again. I hissed once more, smacking him away.

"Don't touch me!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Selina."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

He smirked. "Well for starters I could call the police and tell them who you are..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

He stepped forward again. "Oh, I'd dare."

"W-What do you want, Thomas!?"

"You."

He smashed his lips into mine, he was stronger then I anticipated, He easily overpowered me, knocking me onto the ground. "You bastard! Get off me!"

"Don't fight it, Selina!"

He kissed me again, forcefully, I could barely move. I snuck my hand down to my phone and dialed Bane's number hoping he could save me somehow. It rung and he picked up, Thomas didn't know what I'd done.

I could hear Bane calling my name, asking if I was alright. What good is it to hear him with super hearing if I can't even tell him to come get me. Come on Bane! trace the call!

"Get off me!"

"Quit it, Selina!"

I could hear Bane yelling now. "Catwoman! Selina! Are you ok!? What's goin' on!?"

"Help!" I yelled struggling in Thomas's grip. He kept kissing me, rubbing his hands down every part of my body.

Bane kept yelling. "Don't touch her!"

Thomas looking down at my hand that was clutching the phone. He grabbed it holding me down and the phone to his ear.

"Who's this?"

Bane was yelling even louder. "Don't touch her!"

"Oh, Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. It's ol' Antonio Dorrance. Well have I got news for you! I've got her, she's mine! She's not yours. Ok. So run along and be with your little thug friends."

"I swear if you hurt her!"

"You'll do what? Kill me?"

"That's exactly what'd I'd do."

"Well, come and get me, Maggot!"

He hung up, I screamed for Bane again but it was too late, the phone was off and he was already making another move on me. He drug me inside his house, I could see even more pictures of me. Then I saw Catman newspapers. What's he doing with Catman newspapers?

"You like them?"

"What?"

"The newspapers. You know, don't you? Can't you recognize me?"

"Wait a minute..."

"My latest scheme was brilliant if I do say so myself."

"You're Catman?"

"Well of course I am, Darling. I got the name from you, you inspired me. I became Catman to be closer to you, romantic, huh?"

"You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!"

He slapped me across the face. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Crazy."

I nodded as I whimpered.

"See! Look what you made me do! I don't want to hit you! But you won't listen! You're being rude!"

"Rude!? RUDE!? You just sexually assaulted me and hit me! You are the RUDE one!" I struggled and got out of his grip, running to the door. He grabbed me just as I was turning the knob. I screamed hoping someone could hear me but nothing happened.

I scratched him across the face, four claw marks sliced from his forehead down to his chin. He cried out, stumbling backwards. "Son of a bitch!"

Blood trickled down his neck, I hadn't realized how bad I had clawed him, I didn't waist anytime getting the hell out of there, I ran out the door just as Bane burst through it.

"Bane!"

"Selina!"

Thomas looked up, through his blood covered eyes. "Bane? The Bane?! Get away from him Selina! He'll kill you!"

Bane grabbed me in his arms, kissing me. Thomas was shocked, confused. "You're Antonio aren't you? You son of a bitch! Get off of Selina!"

Thomas got up and ran at us, he tried to grab me, but Bane punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Let's get out of here, Señorita."

I nodded. "I ain't objecting to that."

We ran out the door, down the driveway, he had drove here, so we both got in his car and drove to his house.

What the fuck just happened!?


End file.
